


Nanotober Day 1

by ErinPenwrite



Series: Nanotober 2019 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Btw blowjob ring, I'm just having fun, If this is the only thing of mine you've read.... uhhhh.... go check out the rest of my trash, Inktober, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, No real story here, Not Beta Read, PWP, Probably not the most inspired thing I've posted, Roy stripping hilariously (imo), Royedtober, We Die Like Men, Whumptober, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinPenwrite/pseuds/ErinPenwrite
Summary: "Ring" "Shakey Hands" "Fair" "Threesome"





	Nanotober Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think about it too hard. This is just mindless smut. Oh wait... "Mindless" is one of day 2's prompts, mwahahahaha....

"This isn't fair, damnit!" I snapped. "You two are ganging up on me!"

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'ganging up' when we have your best interest in mind," Roy patted my hand.

"Okay," I rolled my eyes, "then what would you call it?"

"Does it matter? The fact remains that you are staying on that bed until you finally relax." Alphonse's breath brushed against my ear.

Lousy cheaters, the both of them. I frowned, forcing my shoulders to loosen. "There, I'm relaxed. Can I go now?" If I left in time, I could still make it to the library before it closed for the evening.

"No," came my answer in sharp chorus. Al kissed my cheek, "Will you calm down if I told you that I called ahead and reserved the book?"

Oh. Well, that would make it too easy on them if I did. "The last time we went for a book at the national library, the whole building burned down!"

"I have it on high authority," roy sat down on the edge of the mattress and leaned toward me, "that there are no rogue arsonists running amuck in the city."

"You word on that isn't exactly trustworthy, ya pyromaniac!"

"You're stalling, Ed."

Maybe I was. What of it?

"Would you like us to start with you, or would you rather watch?"

I glanced back at Al. His pupils were dilated, his irises whittled down to tight golden rings.

"Fine," I tugged at the hem of my shirt, "but it is weird for both of you to be here at once."

"It's only fair, Brother," Al said.

"Agreed," Roy nodded. "Besides, I am rather enjoying the sight the pair of you make. It's a crime to keep that all to yourselves."

I threw my shirt across the room and crooked a finger to Roy. My back rested against Al's chest, and I returned Al's kiss with one to his jaw.

It made Roy smile, and the awkwardness of the situation began to dissipate. Being in the same bed with both my lovers wasn't something I ever thought would turn out well, but if there happened to be an attraction between the two of them as well, then who was I to stop them?

Roy unfastened my belt, tugging open my pants. I leaned my weight against Al, rising up off the bed enough that Roy could slip my clothes away to join my shirt. And just like that, I was utterly bare.

Two sets of hands descended on me at once, dragging up my thighs and down my stomach to converge where my arousal for the two of them was growing.

"Why don't you let me tend to him while you undress," Roy suggested to Al.

"But you're the guest," Al's nails grazed up my pelvis. "It wouldn't be polite to make you work."

"You'd be denying me a treat."

Al hummed over a thought, his lips peppering over my throat. I tilted my head to one side to make room, because damn it felt so nice!

"Well, if that is the case, do something for us afterward," he answered between pecks.

"Whatever you'd like."

I had a front row seat to the blush that rose to Roy's cheeks when my brother said, "Give us a show while you strip, and I'll make it worth your while."

Fuck, how'd I hook up with two wordy perverts? Roy's expression was overcome by a smirk. "Do you have a thing for uniforms, Alphonse?"

"I have a thing for seeing you out of one."

Damnit, their hands weren't still, but the distracted rubs over my skin combined with what they were saying were making my cock ache in need. "C'mon, I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

Al guided me to sit upright, and his clothes flew over my shoulder to join the rest. He drew me to him once again, and the warmth of his body against mine made me moan. What would it even be like, sandwiched between the two of them?

I moaned again in loss as Roy pulled away. He stood at the foot of the bed, palming himself to the sight of Al and me. Al's hands cupped my peck and hip, and he whispered in my ear, "Lift yourself up like before. You'll want to be comfortable for this next part."

I did as he asked, and he slid his legs under and between mine. My ankles were nudged apart by his calves and my knees spread open. I was on full display, sitting in Al's lap with his cock pressed under my sac. I ground down on him and he bit my shoulder.

Roy licked his lips, popping off one button at a time. I could hear the shift of the fabric as it fell aside. Hell, there was no hiding how hard he was with the tent forming a bulge between the panels of his calvary skirt. I wanted to wet that spot with my tongue, taste the tang of the starch while the musk of his scent filled my nose.

Al reached around and scratched down my inner thighs. Roy let his open jacket fall to his hand, catching it just before it hit the floor. He considered it a moment before a sly grin wormed its way into place. He passed the jacket to Alphonse, "I don't seem to need it at the moment. Would one of you like to borrow it?"

Al took it with one hand and leaned me forward with the other. "Brother gets cold sometimes, you know. Thank you."

He put the sleeves on me one by one. I felt like a doll getting changed into a pretty new outfit with the dainty grip he had on my wrists. I could have fought it, but Roy looked like he was about to forget our arrangement for the evening and devour me right then and there.

Both of them wanted me, wanted to be in me, but I wasn't about to let them stuff me like a damned turkey, and despite my hesitancy I went ahead with their proposal to only use our mouths this time. I hadn't been complaining about that. No, I wanted just that exactly. I just didn't think they were going to work so well together.

Roy went down to the belt of the calvary skirt. It crumpled to the floor with a satisfying rustle. He flipped his shirt collar up, and Al chuckled, letting me rest on him once the jacket settled over my shoulders.

I'd never spent that much time watching Roy get naked, and I was kicking myself for it now. Roy had grown up in a fucking brothel! Of course he'd know how to make a show of removing his clothes!

Each exposed inch of skin had my breath catching, and midway through revealing his chest, he bent over, turning to one side as he unlaced his boots. He dragged his fingers up his body as he rose, one hand slipping beneath the hem of his shirt, teasing me with a glimpse of his abs.

He ripped his shirt open the rest of the way, buttons flying, then stepped back to kick his boots off his feet.

Alphonse touched his fingers to my bottom lip, and I groaned as I let two of them inside. I kept my jaw open, stealing the flavor of salt off each digit as it entered.

I nearly choked when Roy bypassed his belt, going straight for the zipper. I wanted someone in my mouth, something more than fingers. I sucked on Al's like a pacifier, showing Al exactly what I would do once I got his cock in my mouth instead.

Al pinched my chin with his thumb and remaining fingers, forcing my head up to see Roy pulling himself out of his pants. Fuck, he was pumping it in his fist!

Al's other hand reach down to clench around my cock, shoving his fingers down my throat as I groaned. He pulled the fingers from my mouth and laid me down on one side.

"Damnit, Edward, I can't stop myself," Al said. He got on his knees, bent over, and licked the pre dewing at the tip of my length.

I gasped, writhing on the sheets, my nerves screaming at me. I'd gone from nothing to so much.

Roy threaded his grip into my hair, and I peered up at him in bleary awareness. His cock was mere inches from my face. I pulled him toward me by his belt, the angle all weird, but I couldn't be bothered to care.

Al swallowed me down, and I mimicked the same to Roy. When Roy drew back, I tried to follow, but his hold in my hair was firm. "Hold on just a second, Ed." His other hand pushed down on Al's head. He leaned over and growled, "I'll need you to lay down on your side, too, if you want in my mouth."

Al moaned, and it sent vibrations shooting down my length. He came up for air, grinning up at me. He sprawled out, leaving room for Roy to join us.

The idea had sounded kinda odd when they approached me with it, but now that I was experiencing it, I couldn't think of anything I'd want more. Thrusting down Al's throat while sucking Roy off? It was only made better because I knew that Roy would pleasure Al at the same time.

Roy stretched out like a cat. I followed his cock with my mouth, though only halfheartedly. I wanted to watch their first time together. I wanted to permanently fix that image in my memories, because, fuck, my imagination didn't do it justice.

Roy nibbled down Al's shaft, and I nearly lost my load at the sight of it. Alphonse's breath stopped, and he squeezed his fingers in a tight ring around the base of my cock.

"Nngh-Not fair, damnit!"

"I thought we established this already," Roy murmured, and I saw him slip his hand back to grope Al's ass. Al moaned into my thigh, then seemed to think better of it, swallowing me down to where his fingers held back my climax.

I thrashed, and Roy took advantage of my open mouth, pushing past my lips and coating my tongue with his essence.

I cradled Roy's sac in one palm and reached down to tangle my fingers in Al's hair.

We were goners. I couldn't say who was the catalyst, but when Al let his grip slacken, I came in his mouth. Roy outlasted me by a fraction of a second, and I swallowed down as much as I could before I needed air. The rest of it striped my cheek and I shivered against the heat. Salt and musk and something that was just Roy, I couldn't get enough of the flavor, but as I went to wipe my cheek and savor the rest, Al stole my hand.

There was a molten core that supplied the heat in Al's eyes when he met my gaze. He turned them to Roy, laving his tongue over the last traces of come on my fingers, and I felt Roy's cock twitch.

Roy's smile went wolfish. "Don't tell me we're done for the evening."

I felt my hands go shakey in anticipation. "We've gotta make sure Brother is relaxed, don't we?" Al simpered. Fuck, when did he learn that?

"That's right. Ed?"

I gapped, my mind gone to mush. Roy sat up and stroked me. All I could so was whimper.

"What's this?" Roy teased, "He is so tense that every part of him has gone hard."

Shit, I hadn't even come down from my last high, and the stimulation was nearly too much to bear!

"We'll just have to remedy that, now won't we, Alphonse?"

Al crawled behind me, spooning against my back. His cock pressed on my spine, but, damnit, I knew where this was going. They weren't going to let up until I passed out or they did. The jerks were ganging up on me! But the joke was on them. Once I got the chance, I'd return the favor. It was only fair, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Roy has a bit more of a goofball hidden behind all his bravado. I couldn't stop laughing when I made him pop his collar!
> 
> Roast me in those comments! From the ashes, I will arise ever more powerful!


End file.
